


Ghost Of

by Lenore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday tradition a la Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Of

"Dude, watching _A Christmas Carol_ with you blows." Sam slumped back against the headboard, hoarding the cheez doodles.

"No idea what you mean, Sammy." Dean lifted the shotgun he'd just finished cleaning and sighted down the barrel.

"You keep aiming at the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Actually, it's Christmas Future I'd like to shoot full of rock salt, creepy fucker."

"You do realize it's just a movie, right?"

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "You do realize I'm just screwing with you, right?" He grinned wolfishly.

Sam threw the cheez doodles, and they cascaded over Dean like a dusty orange snowfall.

Dean wiped doodle crumbs out of his eyes. "Not exactly the holiday spirit there, Sammy."

"I don't know," Sam reached for the Doritos and sprawled more comfortably across the bed. "I'm feeling pretty jolly."


End file.
